


Forever, You Are My Star

by LOVING2HO



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Multi, Non-Idol AU, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, cg yunho, jonggi are yunho's precious babies, little!jongho, little!mingi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23648041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOVING2HO/pseuds/LOVING2HO
Summary: Collection of Little!Jongho and Little!Mingi's adventures with their CG Yunho!
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	1. Introduction ♡

Hello! 

Welcome to 'Forever, You Are My Star'! This will be a collection of one shots/drabbles/etc. written around Jongho, Mingi, and Yunho!

Although this is chaptered, the chapters will not correlate directly unless said otherwise (as in there being multiple parts to one story). So the universe/au can change from idols to non-idols and whatnot. 

_Some background info:_

\- Jongho's headspace is 2-4 years old.  
\- Mingi's headspace is 2-6 years old, but he's usually just around 5-6 years.  
\- Jongho and Mingi are strictly littles. Sometimes they will care for each other outside of headspace, but neither are technically a 'caregiver'.  
\- Yunho is strictly a caregiver, to both Jongho and Mingi.  
\- The other members will probably show up a lot.  
\- They're in a relationship outside of headspace, and their relationship does not correlate whatsoever with their headspaces.  
\- Their little/CG relationship is completely NON-SEXUAL. This is not age-play, this is age-regression/de-aging. This is not that kind of story.

_**REQUESTS:** _

Yes, you can leave requests for anything you'd like to see in this story in the comments! There are some rules, but you're free to leave as many requests as you want! I will get around to doing them as I have much free time now.

RULES!

\- No sexual requests, whether it be in headspace or out of headspace! This is a PG story.  
\- Nursing is a no-go.  
\- If you requests seeing some kind of punishment, I do not write spankings.  
\- Angst is fine, but don't overwhelm the requests with just angsty ideas! This is a fluffy story :)  
\- You can include other ATEEZ members, but please keep in mind that Yunho is Jongho and Mingi's caregiver!

Other than that, you're all good to go! I hope you all enjoy this fic. Updates will be random, but should be pretty frequent. Thank you for writing!


	2. Icky ♡ (Sick!Jongho)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunho wakes up to a _very_ sick baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't realize how many people liked sick fics until i got like 4 of them for not only this story but my SKZ one too! but i am here to deliver :)
> 
> this isn't my beta'd or whatever you call it, so please excuse any mistakes! and this also my first age regression fic, so please be gentle with me 
> 
> don't forget to leave any requests in the comments!

Dealing with two little boys most of the time, Yunho took many precautions to keep them not only happy but healthy.

Washing their hands regularly, cleaning their toys before and after playtime, making sure the house itself is nice and clean–he did it all. But there were some instances where his precautions weren’t enough, and the inevitable happens: one of his precious little boys gets sick. Or even worse, the both of them fall ill, and then Yunho’s really up for a challenge.

Today, it’s luckily only one of them. The downside? Jongho almost always regresses to his youngest headspace when he’s sick, which makes it harder for Yunho to help him feel better. He’s practically non-verbal, and it takes him a while to actually tell Yunho what’s the matter.

Yunho’s patient, though. He has to be when it comes to Jongho. He just hopes Jongho makes it easy for him.

Yunho gets his rude awakening at 5:37 Saturday morning, when a sleepy Mingi shakes him awake. He almost startles until he realizes who it is and when Mingi tells him that Jongho is not only sick, but he’d regressed too, Yunho knows he’s in for a long morning. He quietly tells Mingi to sleep in his room while he goes to check on Jongho, so he doesn't catch whatever Jongho’s got, if he's contagious.

When Yunho reaches Mingi and Jongho’s room, the light is off and when Yunho enters he has to search blindly for the switch. He gets it on quickly, and when his eyes finally get used to the brightness, he’s greeted with the pitiful sight of his little boy.

Jongho is surrounded by mounds of used tissues and a bucket by his bedside. Mingi must've gotten it for him before waking Yunho, which Yunho is grateful for. Sweaty bangs are plastered to Jongho's forehead and a thin layer of sweat shines against his skin. He's also notably paler, and his eyes look a bit sunken in, most likely from a lack of sleep. Despite all this, his covers are pulled up to his chin, body trembling. 

“Baby boy?” Yunho calls him softly, walking over to Jongho’s bed. He sits next to the little, gently brushing his hair back. Jongho nuzzles his face into his hand and  
Yunho notes the warm temperature of his skin.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Jongho whines, “feel icky.”

'Icky' was Jongho’s way of saying he felt like absolute shit. 

“I bet you do, honey bear.” Yunho coos. “How about we get you cleaned up and out of these sweaty clothes, hm?”

Jongho doesn't oppose the suggestion, and nods. Yunho stands, carefully lifting him up to take him to the bathroom. Jongho does his best to cling securely to Yunho, but he feels so weak that Yunho ends up doing most of the lifting. Jongho just rests his head on Yunho’s shoulder, sighing softly against Yunho’s skin. 

Yunho brings Jongho to the bathroom, sitting him on the toilet as he runs a bath. He makes sure the water’s temperature isn't too cold or too hot that it messes with the fever Yunho is positive Jongho has. He doesn't have to take his temperature to know he’s got a fever. 

Letting the water run, Yunho leaves the bathroom to retrieve the bucket Jongho had as a precaution as well as fresh clothes for when his bath was through. When he returns, the tub is filled and Jongho still sits, waiting for him. 

“Okay, baby, let's get in the tub now,” Yunho turns to the little who sits quietly on the toilet. 

Jongho stays silent as Yunho helps him undress and helps him climb inside of the tub. He remains silent as Yunho bathes him, watching Yunho with big, pitiful, tearful eyes that make Yunho’s heart wrench. He presses a reassuring kiss to Jongho’s temple.

They finish the bath pretty quickly, which is very different from their usual bath routine. Usually, bathtime with the youngest takes forever. It’s mainly Jongho wanting to play while Yunho wrestles to get him and Mingi to bed at a reasonable time. The change is strange for Yunho, but with the way Jongho looks, it's understandable.

Yunho helps him out of the tub, helping him dry off and get dressed in a new shirt and pair of shorts. He gets Jongho back into bed, covering him up to let him hopefully get some more sleep. This doesn't seem apparent when Jongho suddenly falls into a coughing fit. Yunho pats his back through it, giving him water from the bottle on his nightstand to hopefully ease it. 

"I’m sorry, baby," Yunho tells him, letting Jongho cry into his shirt, "I wish I could just make it go away.”

Jongho only cries harder at that, because he wishes Daddy could make it all go away too. He knows Daddy is _trying_ , and he does feel a little better than he did before Yunho came in, but his head still aches and his tummy hurts and his throat is all scratchy and he just overall feels _icky_.

Yunho pulls away from Jongho when his tears seem to die down, wiping his face and blowing his nose into a tissue. Jongho lets out a weak breath, slumping against Yunho’s chest with a small sniffle. Yunho only holds him, ditching the medicine idea for the time being because he knows that trying to get Jongho to do so would just result in more tears. So he just brushes his fingers through Jongho’s hair in gentle strokes until Jongho’s eyes shut and his breathing evens out.

Yunho slowly lays Jongho down, taking the opportunity to get up and clean. He gets the tissues picked up as well as the bucket Jongho threw up in cleaned and put away without disturbing the little. 

Quietly, Yunho goes to the kitchen to get some medicine from the cabinet for Jongho and makes some hot tea with honey for his throat. He also gets a cold cloth from the bathroom. He brings everything back to Jongho and Mingi’s room, setting them onto Jongho’s nightstand. Jongho's still peacefully asleep, breaths heavy against his pillows.

Yunho considers just waiting for Jongho to wake, but as much as he wants to let him sleep, he knows taking medicine will help him get better quicker. So he reluctantly shakes the little awake.

“Angel, can you sit up for me?” Yunho asks softly.

Jongho whines gently into the pillow, nuzzling his head further into the fabric and away from Yunho’s voice. 

Yunho rubs his back in small circles. “C’mon angel. The quicker you take some medicine, the quicker you’ll feel better.”

“ _Tastes nasty_ ,” Jongho mumbles stubbornly with eyes still screwed shut. 

Yunho sighs. “You don’t wanna feel icky anymore, do you? As soon as you take this, you can sleep as long as you want. I promise.”

Jongho lifts his head slightly, enough so that his words are no longer muted by his covers. “Daddy cuddle?”

The question makes Yunho smile. “Yes. Daddy’ll give you _all_ the cuddles you want. You gotta take this medicine first though, okay? And drink a little tea.” 

Jongho pauses, seeming to think about his options for a second before he finally moves to sit up. He squeezes one of the plushies on his bed (Yunho’s sure it belongs to San) to his chest. 

Yunho thanks him for listening, quickly giving him the cough medicine and something to wash the taste out of his mouth. He also gives Jongho some pain medicine for his headache, kissing his forehead and petting his hair as praise for taking the medicine like a good boy. He manages to get Jongho to sip some of the tea before he complains of his stomach pains.

Yunho lets him lie back down and lightly places the cloth over his forehead. As promised, Yunho climbs in next to him. By this time, it's almost 8 a.m., and the sun is creeping up in the sky. It fills the once dark room with gentle sun and gives the room a warm aura that even makes Yunho sleepy. He rubs Jongho’s tummy in soothing circles like he did his back, watching as Jongho slowly fell back asleep.

Just as Yunho thought he’d fallen asleep, Jongho’s head turns so that he’s looking at Yunho. Yunho’s eyebrows raise in a questioning manner.

“Song?” Jongho’s small voice asks, and Yunho can’t help the grin that spreads across his face. Both Jongho and Mingi always made Yunho sing to them when they weren’t feeling well, in and out of headspace. They always said that it comforted them, so who was Yunho to deny? 

Yunho softly sings the lyrics to one of the songs off an OST he knows Jongho listens to religiously, smiling at the way the little’s eyes light up before fluttering shut again. Usually Jongho will sing with him, but since his throat still aches, he lets Yunho’s voice to lull him slowly back to sleep.

Yunho sets the damp cloth aside, kissing the cool skin before he pulls Jongho into his arms to join him in his slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> \- Author Li ♡
> 
> (Leave requests in the comments!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks :) 
> 
> \- Author Li ♡


End file.
